narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakyū
Sakyū (砂丘, Sakyuu) is the current and Seventh Kazekage (七題名風影, Shichidaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Seventh Wind Shadow) who makes her initial appearance during the events of Akatsuki-Dark Rising. She is the possessor of her unnamed clan's Hiden Jutsu Sanso, which grants her the manipulation of oxygen. Additionally she takes on Nanase Sudachika on as her protege and most trusted subordinate. Background Born into a Sunagakure shinobi clan that focused on stealth to such a degree that they even kept their clan's name a secret, Sakyū was thrown into intense training long before she ever set foot in the academy. It was during this training it was discovered that her abilities were suited to something more than the traditional ANBU role that her clan would take. While most members of her clan displayed low levels of chakra and physical strength, Sakyū was able to easily overpower her clansmen from an early age in both ninjutsu and taijutsu and even displayed skill in both Wind and Fire Release technique before starting her formal shinobi education. With her talent and power she then ascended through the standard ranks at decent rate becoming a Jonin just after her seventeenth birthday. From there she would begin to perform several high ranking solitary missions pertaining to national security. It was during these missions that she is said to have encountered swordsman from both Kumogakure and Kirigakure, albeit on separate occasions. It both these events she successfully emerged unscathed which would lead to Sunagakure's council taking a particular interest in her development. Much to her confusion, when the previous Kazekage met his end Sakyu's name was immediately brought up as a potential predecessor. While she initially thought of rejecting this proposition due to the code of absolute stealth that her clan still valued, despite her success in the light, her family fully supported the idea that a member of their humble clan could stand above the rest in Sunagakure. Deciding that it was her duty to fulfill her family's encouragement Sakyū accepted the position and chose to live her life in a way her family, and her village could be proud of. Appearance Sakyū is a young woman of slightly above average height who maintains an athletic build necessary of a village leader. She sports shoulder length hair that is often misidentified as a pale pink, much to her annoyance. In reality her hair is a mixture of silver and red, the latter being a common hair color in Sunagakure, due to the co-dominance in hair color genes. While she has lived under the intense desert sun for her entire life, Sakyū's skin has never tanned and has instead remained quite fair. Furthermore she has been noted for her stern expression and penetrating eyes on more than one occasion, and she has even caused opponents to lose their cool because of her unyielding appearance. Since she was promoted to chunin at the age of eleven Sakyū has always worn the standard uniform for the position she was filling. This trend has continued into her life as the Kazekage and proven by the fact that she hasn't been seen out of her kage robes since her election was finalized. While most kage shy away from wearing the official robes in combat due to the potential limitations of the garb, Sakyū has assured her advisers that she is more than capable of confronting any challenge while wearing the robes. Personality Since her childhood Sakyū has been always been quite serious. While this allowed her to rise through the ranks of a shinobi and eventually become the Kazekage, it limited her social interactions. As such, outside of her direct family Sakyū has nobody close that she can speak for. This trait combined with a naturally calm attitude allows her to analyze just about every situation she encounters and react accordingly. Aligned with her serious nature is her incredibly strong sense of duty. As such Sakyū maintains awareness of what is expected of her as the Kazekage which allows her to act without hesitation and doubt. Furthermore she understands that opponents that she might encounter have a duty that they must fulfill as well. As such she rarely tries to persuade her enemies into retreating and instead understands that at times people are bound by their code to be in conflict with one another. With the issue of worrying about if her opponent's action is just or not she eliminates any sympathy or hatred she would feel for any opponent and instead writes their actions off to their own personal duty. With this particular mindset Sakyū is left of concentrate fully on success on combat or the current objective. She has stated that this has granted her victory several times over the course of her career. Abilities Since a young age Sakyū has shown incredible skill in nearly every style of technique that she has attempted. Furthermore she is known to have created several of her own techniques to add into her arsenal instead of relying on already designed skills. As such her style of combat is quite unique as most of her repertoire hasn't gained much of a reputation, which is in contrast with the fame of her general skill in combat. She primarily focus on a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, with an emphasis on speed and power. This focus has left her with a lack of mastery in the illusionary arts which she hasn't attempted to address as of yet. Chakra Unlike her family of stealth shinobi who usually born with below average reserves of chakra Sakyū has demonstrated on numerous occasions that she has an incredible amount of chakra at her disposal. Furthermore her skill with manipulating this chakra has developed to a degree that she performs techniques with the exact amount of chakra that she believes is necessary. It is due to this that it is not uncommon for her to be able to fire off several high level techniques in quick succession without appearing to have exhausted herself what so ever. Taijutsu While the core of her skills exists with elemental ninjutsu Sakyū is quite adept in hand to hand combat, displaying complex feats of acrobatics and ferocious speed that can quickly dispatch even experienced foes. Despite the level of her skill in taijutsu she is relatively average when it comes to strength causing the force of her strikes to be much less effective against physically superior opponents. Taking this into account Sakyū initially thought that merely targeting an opponent's weak spots would be enough, but soon discovered that she would require more force than was possible with her body to defeat higher level combatants. With this in mind she created a nintaijutsu style known as the Way of Wind Pressure to drastically increase the force of her strikes along with other added benefits. With this style of combat in her arsenal she is said to have taken on several armed opponents at once and emerged unharmed. Weapons While Sakyū always showed above average skill in all types of basic weapons, she didn't show much interest in mastering a particular weapon for quite a long time. Realizing the time it takes to perform techniques are crucial in obtaining victory, she began to utilize a pair of ''tessen'' forged from a chakra conducting metal. These fans allow her to increase the rate of her Wind Release techniques to near unbelievable levels and flow chakra through them to create a dangerous cutting edge. In addition to the supplementary effects that the fans have on her Wind techniques Sakyū has become incredibly skilled in fighting opponents at close range with these fans, making her nintaijutsu the least of an enemy's worries at close range. Nature Manipulation Sakyū's purest mastery of skill stems from from her incredible elemental techniques. Though it is common for members of her clan to possess a wind nature Sakyū also has shown the surprising skill in Fire-based technique from a young age. While her skill with fire was initially discouraged due to its explosive nature that contradicts the stealth code of her clan, it was soon clear that her skill was far too great to ignore. With her large chakra reserves she is able to launch incredibly large waves of flame capable of decimating entire buildings and several opponents. On the other hand her fine control of her chakra allows her to fire pinpoint strikes with great lethality. Sakyū's wind techniques on the other hand are either used to supplement her fire techniques to unimaginable levels or in her nintaijutsu. Despite this her skill with wind shouldn't be considered low level as she able to perform Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique with only two hand seals. Her skill in ninjutsu was also the reasoning behind her election to the Kazekage position, an obvious testament to her abilities. Sanso From her clan Sakyū learned the art of Sanso (砂丘, Literally meaning "Oxygen") which grants her the ability to manipulate oxygen for a variety of purposes. While not an advanced nature Sanso requires the user to have skill in Wind Release techniques to perform. While her clan traditionally used this hiden jutsu to aid in infiltrations by quickly knocking out opponent's by depriving them of oxygen temporarily, Sakyū has managed to create several combat oriented abilities. The most common of this uses appears in Sakyū's Fire Release techniques. By increasing the oxygen concentration near an opponent she can easily create a point blank explosion that is much more difficult to dodge than a mobile fireball. Furthermore by feeding large amounts of oxygen into her flames Sakyū can increase their temperature to the point that she has been able to turn sand into glass. The intensity of these flames have been known to even evaporate, but not overpower, incoming Water Release techniques. Since the majority of her clan still follow a code of stealth the complete limits of Sanso are unknown. Trivia *The name Sakyū means "sand dune" (砂丘, Sakyuu) in Japanese, which are the highest point achievable upon the sands. This is mirrored by Sakyū's status as the Kazekage, which is the highest rank achieved in Sunagakure. *According to her official databook entry: **Sakyū's hobby is calligraphy due to the focus and control it requires. **Sakyū wishes to fight anyone who plans to impede her job. **Sakyū's favorite word is "Duty." **Sakyu's theme song is Here Comes the Boom by Nelly.